


letters to jihoon

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Multi, figure out who s is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of letters to lee jihoon by s





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! these chapters will usually be short i hope you're not disappointed by that
> 
> talk to me [here](https://twitter.com/lovesarchive)

dear jihoon,

this is my first letter to you. i'm kinda scared that you'll find these one day and be like "what the fuck who is this weird ass dude writing me letters and shit." well yeah it's me. i saw you today in the courtyard and i thought about approaching you but i was honest to god scared. anyways thanks for being a great person.

\- s


	2. Chapter 2

dear jihoon,  
today i was listening to some music and i came across a song with lyrics that honestly reminded me of us. it's a shawn mendes song, corny i know but i can't really help it. the chorus really gets to me, these lyrics especially:  
  
_when I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe_  
_can't help but think every song's about me_  
_and every line, every word that I write_  
_you are the muse in the back of my mind_

it's crazy how every time i see you anywhere, my heart starts racing. anyways i'm glad i saw you today, even just for a minute.

\- s


	3. Chapter 3

dear jihoon,

i look at you and i see nothing but happiness. i look at you and want to give you the world.

\- s


	4. Chapter 4

dear jihoon,

is it ok for me to say that i've fallen in love with you? the way you move, the way you carry yourself, it exudes confidence. oh my god i'm so gone, i really am in love with you. you're so talented it amazes me sometimes. i'll see in you in the studio, sitting there and making magic. your music is something i'll never get tired of hearing. your voice carries a sound that can't ever be replicated by anyone else. god i've fallen so deep in love with you i don't think i can stop myself anymore. 

maybe this is my first time really admitting it to myself. i love you, lee jihoon.

\- forever yours, s


	5. Chapter 5

dear jihoon,

i didn't see you today, but i don't think i mind that. i was in a rush today because of classes. i hope you're having a good day. i heard from jeonghan that you were having a hard time with your classes as of late but i hope that all passes soon. you're doing well jihoonie, don't doubt yourself.

\- s


	6. Chapter 6

dear jihoon,

its always been you.

\- s


	7. Chapter 7

dear jihoon,

i seem to overthink everything i do. i guess it different with you. it’s always been you. i couldn’t imagine anyone else but you. we talked today. i walked you to your studio and stayed and bothered you for a bit before i kicked out. it was fun though. i’m glad i could see you be carefree for once. 

\- s


	8. Chapter 8

dear jihoon,

i'm a little starstruck to be honest with you. i heard your song play on the school radio. well, not your song, but a song you produced. it was amazing. as always, i wouldn't expect any less. you're so amazing i freeze a little every time i see you. 

\- s


	9. Chapter 9

dear jihoon,

it’s been a while hasn’t it? since i’ve sat down and written you something. can’t say it wasn’t my fault because it definitely was. i got busy too quickly and wasn’t able to focus. but you were there to help. as always. the always a reliable person you are. can’t say i don’t miss you though. even if we saw each other yesterday during lunch break. i do miss you. i miss when we would spend time together just for the sake of seeing each other, not just work. but life isn’t very fair to the either of us, is it? i’m in love with a man who barely glances in my direction and is a workaholic. it is what it is though. i can’t really see myself being in love with another person other than you. that may seem cheesy but it’s the truth. maybe one day i’ll be bold enough to give you these letters. but until then, they hold my love for you and only you. 

\- s


End file.
